bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Shirasagi Chisato/Gallery
Promotional Art Shirasagi chisato.png Chisato.png Pastel Palettes.png Pastel*Palettes New Costumes.jpg Anime Pastel Life.jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Pastel Palettes (PICO).png PICO Chisato.png Chisato PICO Icon.png Cover Art Pastel*Palettes 1st Single Cover.jpg Pastel*Palettes 2nd Single Cover.jpg Pastel*Palettes 3rd Single Cover.jpg Pastel Palettes 4th Single Cover.png Karakuri Pierrot Game Cover.png PasuPare 5th Single Regular Cover.jpg PasuPare 5th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg Twitter Art 3 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg Japanese New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 77777 Followers Illustration.jpg Bang Dream New Year 2019 Illustration.jpg Second Vocaloid Collab Special Illustration.jpg Girls' Band Party! Bandori Opening Screen Pasupare Band Story 2.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 3.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 018001.png Stamp 018001 en.png LINE 013.png When the Flowers Bloom Event Stamp.png When the Flowers Bloom Worldwide Event Stamp.png Luminous Once More Event Stamp.png Luminous Once More Worldwide Event Stamp.png The Whitest Day Event Stamp.png The Whitest Day Worldwide Event Stamp.png Dreams, Reality, and Hundred Songs Event Stamp.png Event Banners When the Flowers Bloom Event Banner.png When the Flowers Bloom Worldwide Event Banner.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Event Banner.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Worldwide Event Banner.png Luminous Once More Event Banner.png Luminous Once More Worldwide Event Banner.png Our Own Summer Vacation Event Banner.png Nostalgic Childhood Memories Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Flowers and Butterflies Gacha Banner.png Flowers and Butterflies Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Pastel*Bloom Girls Gacha Banner.png Pastel*Bloom Girls Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Radiant Pastel Road Gacha Banner.png Radiant Pastel Road Worldwide Gacha Banner.png CM Broadcast Celebration Guaranteed 4* Gacha and Special Stars Sale Gacha Banner.png 4 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 2 Million Downloads Guaranteed 4★ Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Sunlit Classical Garden Gacha Banner.png Sunlit Classical Garden Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 8 Million Downloads Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png White × Blue = Joy! Gacha Banner.png Sci-Fi Steam Idol Gacha Banner.png Sparkling! Seaside Flower Gacha Banner.png Rival Chevaliers Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Iron Smile Live2D Model.png Onstage (Shirasagi Chisato) Live2D Model.png Journey's Aim Live2D Model.png Queen of Hearts Live2D Model.png Place Of Purity Live2D Model.png My Confidante Live2D Model.png She Whom We Call Juliet Live2D Model.png Serious Panic Live2D Model.png A Sparkling Stage (Shirasagi Chisato) Live2D Model.png Sleepover Live2D Model.png Rules of Being an Idol Live2D Model.png On the Path to Dreams Live2D Model.png Moment in the Sun Live2D Model.png Idol Witch Live2D Model.png A Wonderful Assortment Live2D Model.png A Model Idol Live2D Model.png Overflowing With Light Live2D Model.png Dream Illuminate (Shirasagi Chisato) Live2D Model.png Overloaded Live2D Model.png Sunny Heart Live2D Model.png If I Looked Up To The Sky Live2D Model.png Being Busy Live2D Model.png This Special Moment Live2D Model.png Because Kao-chan Is Here Live2D Model.png Other Models Shirasagi Chisato - A Sparkling Stage (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Halloween Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Juliet Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Practice Wear (Hair Tied) Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Practice Wear Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Precious Summer Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Promenade Event Story Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Stage Outfit Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Shirasagi Chisato - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_Evil_Witch_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_Swimsuit_(Covered)_Live2D_Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_Swimsuit_Live2D_Model.png Shirasagi_Chisato_-_Karakuri_Pierrot_(Miku_Collab_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Shirasagi Chisato - Precious Summer chibi.png Shirasagi Chisato - Practice Wear chibi.png Shirasagi Chisato - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 27.jpg|Inner Monologue Loading Screen Comic 34.jpg|Someday...! Loading Screen Comic 35.jpg|By Heart Loading Screen Comic 37.jpg|A Dark Past? Loading Screen Comic 39.jpg|A Shining Aura Loading Screen Comic 43.jpg|Classmate No. 1 Loading Screen Comic 75.png|A Submissive Pose Loading Screen Comic 84.png|One's Presence Category:Gallery